Of Mountains
by WhiteGloves
Summary: PATHS OF THE DEAD' intrigues Estel until he discovers a shocking truth and the Elf Prince provided him 'hope'.


CHAPTER 1

**OF MOUNTAINS  
**

By: WhiteGloves

**A little story to share! ^_^**

_(edited)_

**----------------****  
**

It was one fine morning in Imladris and Prince Legolas, who had just arrived a day ago, was alone in his room, sitting comfortably in one of the finest couch with his legs crossed securely before him and a book on his hands. He had been sent there by his father to take a break from Princely duties from Mirkwood Kingdom, whose forest had become the dwelling place of some of the most dangerous evil creatures in Arda. It was after some death-defying weeks of fighting off the beasts that King Thranduil finally decided that his son needed a break. Legolas, who was unwilling to leave behind his people, was forced to go without even having to consider his options.

Legolas knew he was always welcome in Imladris which he had considered his second home. It was not long since his last visit (must have been eighteen to nineteen years) but he had missed his twin friends dearly that in the midst of his journey he was not much hesitant to go. When he arrived, he was warmly welcomed by Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir and the rest of the people residing the peaceful Elven realm. However, Legolas did not expect the sudden appearance of a puny little being, hiding between Lord Elrond's legs, staring at him with a pair of silver eyes. He was not allowed to ask questions until later, when the six years old adan had been sound asleep on his room; there he had found out of the child's true nature and his part at the upcoming future of Men.

Legolas felt sympathy for the child but it did not bother his heart for long; he had his own Kingdom to look after to and he had no reason to involve himself with the child.

As he sat and read on his couch, however, Legolas' keen hearing suddenly picked up small sound of footsteps that could not have belonged to any grown up Elf. His curiosity disappeared when there was a soft knock on his door and a small head consisting of black locks peered in.

Legols found himself staring at the silver eyes of the small adan once more. Their eyes locked for sometime and Legolas was amazed by how long the adan could keep on holding his gaze without even blinking.

"Estel?" he started to put a halt on the 'gazing' contest.

The child named Estel, smiled widely to the Elf as he heard his name being called. He entered the room swiftly and trotted toward Legolas, who had unlocked his legs from its position and watched (horrified) as the child mounted up his knees and sat on his lap.

"Estel- you-"

"What are you reading?" inquired the child, looking up innocently at the Prince. Legolas stared at the child then blinked back on the book he was reading.

"It's about mountains, Estel here in Arda… Misty Mountains, Mountains of Shadow, White Mountains…"

"White Mountains?" asked Estel, inclining his head more to the left as curiosity filled him, "Is it covered in snow, that's why it's called White?"

Legolas paused for a moment, before saying, "Yes, it does have snow, Estel, but it's not the whiteness of the snow that it was named after as such. White Mountains is also _Ered Nimrais _in sindarin, or the "Whitehorn Mountains". You may find there the valley of Dunharrow, and the ill-famed Dwimorberg, which was also the home of the…"

The Elf's voice trailed off as he suddenly caught himself saying something forbidden; for Elves does not like the evil it brings. The child noticed the sudden halt and he sat up straight; tugging at the Elf Prince's arm, he quickly asked his question.

"What? What is it?"

Legolas looked down grimly; hesitating for a moment, but then answered otherwise, for what will a child know of such?

"The Paths of the Dead."

Legolas knew he had underrate the boy for being ignorant when he saw a flicker of recognition flared up at the

silver eyes and slight fear crossed the boys face. Feeling a little disturbed, the elf turned to ask the child instead.

"You seemed familiar with the paths?"

"My teacher Glorfy," started Estel, a little slowly, "once told me about it, but I did not understand. All I understand was dead people trapped on it… I still don't understand…"

"It is not something for you to understand as of now, dear child," said Legolas finally, patting the little shoulders gently. "You must forget about this-"

"But why are there dead ones?" prompted Estel on, not easy to give up on his inquiries, "Does everyone go there if they die? Will I be stuck in there too? Will it be scary?"

"No-" tried Legolas, quite perplexed at the sudden fire of questions, "Well- you will not end there at least, I mean-"

He realized that he was eating his words and that the child must have thought he really have no idea of the matter. Gathering his composure, Legolas heaved a sigh before settling Estel closer to him.

"You must understand that this is not yet the time for you to know."

Estel's face fell and Legolas felt an unfamiliar sensation of guilt creeping up his body.

"But I need to know." Estel said softly, as though his life depended on it.

The Elf Prince was once again caught off guard by the child's unwillingness to give up and the maturity that was vibrated through his words.

_He will be a great King_, Legolas thought silently. He looked up the door then back to the child.

"You will not end up trapped, Estel, so listen closely…" he started of and Estel attentively digested his every word. "_Long ago, The Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them... Never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead._"

Estel took in Legolas' every word, his wide eyes expressing a lot of meanings more than anything. Legolas closed his eyes shortly before looking at the child again. Estel was quiet for a moment; still pondering at the given information he had received. The Elf Prince found himself anxious to what the little adan had understood and waited patiently.

"That's scary." Estel started once again, looking down his little knees.

"What is?" inquired the Elf.

"The idea of… a man being able to summon dead people…"

"It is normal to feel scared," said Legolas in understanding, "Dead souls can sometimes put us into unease."

"That's not what I meant," said Estel, looking up at the Elf with a serious expression on his face. "What was scary was, if this last heir turned to be a bad man… and he was able to summon the dead, then the world will be in peril, right?"

There was a pause in which Legolas had finally let his amazement overtake him; his eyes widened at the child's reasoning and his jaws almost dropped if not for the stilled discipline in him.

Estel heaved a sigh and jumped down the Elf Prince's feet. He then looked up and smiled at the Prince and added,

"Ada said I should not disturb you because you are tired. I hope I did not bother you too much."

"Not at all…" the Prince replied, still lost for words.

Estel smiled once more before slowly walking out towards the door.

Legolas watched him go and realized he had to say it otherwise…

"Estel!"

The boy looked back to him quietly with two raised eyebrows as if in query.

"Yes?"

Legolas hesitated, then slowly said, "I'm sure… the one to summon them will be the greatest man of all and worthy of the title as the King of Gondor and Arnor…"

Estel blinked at the note then pressed a smile.

"I really hope he is."

**~END~ **


End file.
